ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hex (Classic)
; deceased) |alias = Mr. Freak (Ben) Professor (University students and faculty) |equipment = Staff of Ages (formerly) Charms of Bezel (formerly) Archamada Book of Spells (formerly) Many spellbooks |home world = Ledgerdomain |Alternate Counterparts = |residence = Earth }} Hex is a self-proclaimed "Master Magician" who desired to rule the world with his vast magic powers and lived in a large tower-like building. Hex has a niece named Charmcaster who was mostly with or around him because her father Spellbinder was murdered by Addwaitya. He once possessed five magical, mystical charms called the Charms of Bezel, that gave him the immense powers and abilities of levitation, fire, reincarnation, lightning, and luck, in addition to his own spell-casting abilities. After overcoming depression, Hex changed his ways and became a professor at Friedkin University, becoming his former archenemy's favorite teacher. Appearance In the original series, Hex has grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders. His attire is like that of a tribal or a nomad. He wears a red and black dress and hood, and black pants that are torn beyond his knees. He also has long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. In Alien Force, he has returned to his original age, and his look is mostly the same as before, though his clothes are now fully red instead of black and red, and his face is whiter than before, making it look even more like a skull. In Omniverse, his look discovers complete his head, revealing that Hex has black and curly hair, his face has returned at the mask that he has in the original series, with an addition of a black lighting on the forehead. He was wearing a red jacket with a broche on the white part of the cloth and black pants with black shoes. His hair is tied in a bun with a red headband. Toddler_Hex.png|Hex as a toddler Hex totem.png|Hex as a totem Personality Hex is generally power-hungry and will go to whatever lengths to increase his powers and mastery over magic. He is often seen as ruthless and arrogant. Clearly unprepared to be a parental figure, Hex acts very harshly and abusive toward Charmcaster during her teen years, always demanding she respect him and answer his demands with "yes, uncle."Tough Luck Hex is more of an enemy to Gwen than he is an enemy to Ben and mainly shows more hate and rancor towards her. Also, he clearly states he wants to get revenge on Gwen, not Ben. However, there is a softer side to his personality, as he has admitted that despite his past treatment of her he truly loves his niece dearly, and he has shown great respect toward his brother Spellbinder as well. This is due to his brother sacrificing himself so that Hex and Charmcaster could escape Ledgerdomain and Addwaitya.Enemy of My Frenemy Sometime after believing he had lost his niece, Hex abandoned his desire for power and dominance, instead finding a new joy in teaching others of the mystic world.Mystery, Incorporeal As a professor, he has shown a more joyful side while becoming very popular, especially with the female students (particularly Gwen, ironically enough) and faculty (particularly Helena Xagliv, much to his dismay). He is also more open in his care for his niece, expressing a desire to have her be a family with him again.Charm School History Prior to Ben 10 Hex was born and raised in Ledgerdomain. He tried to defeat Addwaitya for years, but remained unsuccessful. Ben 10 In Lucky Girl, Hex attempts to steal an ancient spell book known as the "Archamada Book of Spells", dating back to the 16th century and containing powerful spells that, combined with the Charms of Bezel, gives the user unimaginable powers. However, the Charm of Luck falls into Gwen's possession during Hex's fight with XLR8, and she soon learns to utilize its power. Despite Hex's attempts to reclaim the Charm of Luck and the Spellbook, he is eventually defeated by the Tennysons in a graveyard and arrested, while Gwen destroys the Charms. Hex returns in Tough Luck; his niece Charmcaster breaks him out of prison. Together, they search for the Keystone of Bezel, which he plans to use to recreate the other five Charms and multiply his power tenfold. Again, Gwen gets the Keystone and is soon attacked by the pair. Hex fails again due to both the Tennysons interference and Charmcaster betraying him so she can take the Charms for herself (though she fails as well). Hex then reappears in Don't Drink the Water, having aged into an old man since his last appearance. Learning of the Fountain of Youth, he tracks it down and uses it to become immortal. However Ben, reduced to a toddler by the effects of the Fountain, uses young Heatblast to try and evaporate the Fountain when, due to being taunted by Gwen, he has a very bad tantrum and goes supernova hot, allowing him to evaporate the water, which overexposes Hex to it and reduces him to an infant. Hex is last seen in Charmcaster's hands, where his niece enjoys taunting him in his infant state. Alien Force |218x218px]] Hex has seemingly made up with his niece, and now lives in a tall, Japanese-style mansion where he keeps all his books of magic, including the Archamada. He has returned to his original age, and his look is mostly the same than before, though his clothes are now fully red instead of black and red, and his face is whiter than before, making it look more like a skull. In ''Time Heals, Gwen infiltrates his home to steal the Grimoire of Archamada, and, despite Paradox's warning, uses it to time travel to the past and stop Ben and Kevin from hacking the Omnitrix and preventing Kevin's mutation. Though she succeeds, her action causes Hex to be able to take over the world. Thanks to his magic, Hex knows that Gwen is responsible for the creation of this future, and tries to prevent her from turning the future back to normal. However, after a short fight against Charmcaster and a possessed Kevin, Gwen finds the prison and frees Ben who helps her get back the Grimoire of Archamada and gain enough time to go back in the past and prevent herself from changing the future. Ultimate Alien Hex makes his reappearance in the episode Enemy of My Frenemy, where he captures Gwen in a force bubble during her attempt at stealing another book and has her at his mercy. Gwen explains that she wanted to help Charmcaster who is in Ledgerdomain, and, concerned about Charmcaster, he lets her out. Gwen wanted him to work with her to help Charmcaster because the last time she saw her was that she was fighting against Addwaitya. Hex says that while he loves his niece, he is not about to go on a "suicide mission". Hex lets Gwen take the spell book and whatever she needs if she leaves him in peace. Hex then makes an appearance in Night of the Living Nightmare as a dream character that attacks Ben due to Albedo and the Cassiopeian Dream Eater's effects on him. Omniverse In Charm School, Hex appears again as a Professor at Friedkin University. Hex is revealed to be the magical artifacts and antiquities professor and the favorite teacher of Gwen Tennyson. It seems like the two of them are over their conflictions. He was attacked by Ben Tennyson who hadn't know about his change then. Hex tells him that he can only teach here because he gave every single one of his magical artifacts to the university. After hearing about his niece's return, he tells Gwen and the others that her troubled past deeply damaged her, but that he knows that she is still good deep down and can be saved. When he meets Charmcaster, he offers her to stay with him and be a part of his life. However, Charmcaster double-crosses him and almost turns Hex into a totem in her quest to obtain his staff. However, all this happened in his library where he was practically invincible, forcing Charmcaster to retreat. Later, Charmcaster manages to fulfill her plans and sneak attacks him disguised as Xagliv, turning Hex into a totem and using his powers to find his staff. At the end of the episode, he, Charmcaster, and the other totems were sent back to Ledgerdomain by Gwen, who later inherited Hex's library. In Third Time's a Charm, it is shown that Hex as a totem, when in Charmcaster's magical bag, is free to move and speak as normal except reduced in size. He has a very antagonistic relationship with Addwaitya and Darkstar inside the bag, since Addwaitya murdered his brother and Darkstar broke his niece's heart. Thanks to Ben and Gwen, Hex is ultimately freed from being a totem and is immediately greeted with a hug by Professor Xagliv, much to his dismay. Charmcaster, now a stone totem herself, is kept in his and Gwen's custody under the hope that she can get better someday. Hex reappears in The Most Dangerous Game Show, where the first round of Charles Zenith's game show is held in his library. Hex appears in a puff of smoke to anyone who talks in the library, making a shushing noise at them when he does. When he does this to Jennifer Nocturne, she shushes him right back indignantly. Interestingly, Hex shows no concern that Charmcaster is present, which suggests the two have made up with one another again possibly during his imprisonment in her bag. Powers and Abilities Hex is a master magician that has vast magic powers at his disposal. These can range from levitation of himself and objects, mana manipulation, projecting energy blasts and forming shields, to scrying (locating magical artifacts), transforming matter, controlling fire, earth, plants, and other elements, bringing inanimate objects to life, teleporting himself and others, summoning Stone Creatures, and other magic powers. In addition to his magical abilities, Hex is also very strong and agile and possesses knowledge of magical artifacts and rituals. Equipment Hex usually channels his powers through his staff, which can only be wielded by a "master magician". Hex briefly possessed the Charms of Bezel before Gwen destroyed them. Hex owns a library of magical books, which greatly enhances his magic to the point where it makes him (and anyone in possession of him while a totem) virtually unstoppable while in the library.Time Heals Weaknesses Hex's arrogance was sometimes his own undoing, causing his defeats by giving others an opening. Appearances Ben 10 Season 1 *''Lucky Girl'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''Tough Luck'' Season 4 *''Don't Drink the Water'' Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Time Heals'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' (first reappearance) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 7 *''Charm School'' (first reappearance) Season 8 *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Secret Saturdays *''Van Rook's Apprentice'' (first appearance; cameo) Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Hex (who is revealed to have been possessed by Zs'Skayr) is a mini boss that Ben faces at the end of Effigy Mounds. Zs'Skayr claimed he was using Hex's power to open a portal to his home world and bring his army to Earth. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Hex didn't appear, but he is mentioned by Charmcaster, stating that Ben has got a lot of nerve facing her after what he did to her uncle. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Hex is the main antagonist. FusionFall Hex Nano is a miniature version of Hex that supports the player in FusionFall. Powers and Abilities *Sleep Charm - Sleep - Area **This attack puts all monsters in the area to sleep. *Summon Wind - Run - Self **A powerful spell that grants a big speed boost. *Vanishing Act - Recall - Group **Hex's magic returns your group to a safe spot in an infected zone. FusionFall Hex appears in FusionFall to destroy Planet Fuse as Ben's ally since they have a truce. His staff is a weapon for the players. Etymology Hex's name comes from the word "Hex", which means a spell of cruel intent. Also, Hex's name is pronounced the same way as the Dutch word "heks", which means "witch". Trivia *Hex raised Charmcaster. **Hex and Charmcaster's relationship is complicated, but they do care about each other, after a fashion. *Hex's own evil adds impurities to the mana he manipulates and that is why his mana constructs aren't colored pink. *He admits that the skull pattern on his face is limiting for career options. *Originally, Hex's skull facepaint was the same as that worn by the warriors of Bezel. Lucky Girl This was retconned in Omniverse, as Hex's facepaint was revealed to be a tattoo and Bezel turned out to be a person, not a civilization.Third Time's a Charm *Hex had a cameo in an episode of The Secret Saturdays along with Dr. Animo and Enoch, as one of the faces shown in the Saturdays' criminal database. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Pop-ups Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Human Males Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Original Series Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Magic Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters